Remote Control
by Damion Starr
Summary: You can't stay in control of every situation. Slash: ShepFord, FordOther. Spoilers for Poisoning The Well
1. Out Of Control

Series: Remote Control

Title: Part 1: Out Of Control

Author: Damion Starr

E-Mail: 

URL: 

Archive: Area 52, Pegasus Gate, WWOMB

Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis

Category: Slash, HC

Rating: R

Pairing: Ford/Steve, Sheppard/Ford

Summary: You can't stay in control of every situation.

Warnings: Non-con, slash, language

Season/Episode: Season 1, "Poisoning The Well"

Spoilers: "Poisoning The Well"

Author's Notes: Inspired by "Mind Over Matter", a fantastic Sheppard/Steve story. A different ending to the scene in "Poisoning The Well" where Sheppard, Ford and Beckett go to retrieve a sample from Steve.

It all happened so fast that it was a blur to those in the room. One minute, Steve the Wraith was still out on the floor while Aiden Ford, John Sheppard and Carson Beckett cautiously left the cell, the next, the Wraith was on his feet.

"Sir!" Aiden cried out when he saw Steve move. He got his Wraith Stunner up, but not quite fast enough. By the time John had turned, Aiden was trapped in Steve's grasp.

"No!" John bellowed before he could stop himself. Sergeant Bates and the others who had come along as back-up had their weapons raised, but could not fire off a shot without risking harm to Lt. Ford.

Steve laughed. The sound was dry and raspy, like sandpaper, in the heavy silence. The only other sound in the room were Aiden's pants. "Well, well, well. Look what I caught," Steve had one arm wrapped around Aiden's torso, pinning the human's arms to his sides and pressing him firmly against the full length of the Wraith's body. Steve's other hand gently gripped Aiden's chin, tilting the Lieutenant's head back. Aiden's jaw clenched when Steve ran one long claw-like nail over his bottom lip.

"Let him go," John demanded, fury burning in his eyes. The other soldiers looked back and forth between their commanding officer and his second in command; his friend.

"No," Aiden visibly flinched at Steve's voice. He had never quite gotten used to it. It was almost seductive, but that sexiness was covered by the pure hatred and malice that oozed from the creatures.

"What do you want, then?" John's entire body was painfully tense. He was ready to rip that Wraith's head off with his bare hands if he made one wrong move.

"Want? I want a lot of things," Steve lazily ran his finger up and down the side of Aiden's face. Ford screwed his eyes shut, and Sheppard could almost hear his thoughts: 'This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening.' "I want my hunger sated. I want to be returned to my own," Steve slowly moved his hand to Aiden's chin, then abruptly gripped it with terrifying strength. Aiden's eyes flew open and his mouth opened slightly in surprise and pain. "And I want you, John,"

Those final words hung in the air with terrible significance. John could feel all eyes on him, but he refused to acknowledge it. "Everyone, give us a moment," Sheppard finally said, amazing himself when his voice didn't crack. No one moved. "That's an order, sergeant,"

Bates hesitated a moment longer, then nodded. "Yes sir," He said quietly, and left. Soon, only John, Aiden and Steve were still in the cell.

"What do you want me for? I'm of no use to you," John asked as he crossed his arms and glared at the Wraith.

"I don't want your help, John. I want revenge,"

John's expression slowly changed from righteous anger to realization as this sunk in. "The female Wraith on Athos..." He whispered.

"My sister," Steve hissed. Fury flashed through the alien's eyes, and his nails dug into Aiden's chin. The Marine yelped as the claws drew blood.

"Stop!" John demanded, taking a step toward them, but only daring that much. "Let him go! You can take me, kill me for all I care, just let him go!" Sheppard's voice eventually broke down into simple pleading. Demands may just infuriate the creature, and that could lead to further injury of Aiden.

"No,"

" 'No'? What the hell do you mean, 'no'?" Anger once again swelled within John, and he found himself unable to quell it, as it was fueled by panic and fear. "You want me, not him. You want me to die because I killed your sister, so let him go and take me instead!"

"It's not that simple, John," Steve's hand moved from Aiden's face, down his throat, to his chest. Ford began to hyperventilate. "I don't want you to just die. Dying would be far too merciful. No, I want to see you suffer," Rather than stop, Steve's hand continued on it's way down Aiden's body to his waist. "You won't be needing this any longer, Aiden," Steve said softly into the Lieutenant's ear as he swiftly undid his belt. Aiden's gun and field knife dropped to the floor along with the belt, and Steve nudged it behind him with his foot. "That's better," Steve nuzzled Aiden's ear as he spoke. Aiden had to purse his lips to keep from screaming and closed his eyes. John could see tears dancing along his long, dark eyelashes. "This makes you furious, does it not? Your precious little Lieutenant, your Aiden, in my arms. Completely at my mercy. Why, I could do anything I want with him, couldn't I?"

"You try it, and you die," John hissed dangerously.

"Try and kill me, human!" Steve snapped, losing his cool veneer for only a moment before recomposing himself. "I wonder what you would do if I did this?" Steve slowly unzipped Aiden's pants and slid his hand inside. Aiden's tears finally won over and rolled down his face.

"STOP IT!" John lunged, but before he could wrap his hands around the Wraith's throat, Steve's hand retreated from Aiden's groin to the young man's chest. Aiden's eyes snapped open and he screamed in pain, arching his back, as energy was sucked from his body. John stopped in his tracks, and Steve broke contact with Aiden's chest.

"Move again and next time I won't stop," Steve snarled. Aiden sagged pitfully in the alien's grasp, fighting to stay conscious.

"Damn you," John whispered mournfully. "What the hell do you want?"

"I already told you,"

"I know all that!" John spat. "What will it take for you to let him go?"

"Everything I asked for," John's spirits rose. Maybe he would have to die, but Aiden would be spared. "Including this delicious creature I hold in my hands,"

"No," John replied quietly before he could stop himself. "You can kill me, but I won't let you have him,"

"I explained this to you, John," Steve said coolly. "Death is too merciful. I want to see you suffer, and watching him-" The Wraith nuzzled Aiden's ear and stroked his cheek for emphasis. "being violated would be the ultimate punishment for you, would it not?"

"John," Aiden wheezed. "Forget about me,"

"I can't," John whispered, tears in his eyes. "Please, please, just let him go," John's posture and voice were that of a desperate, broken man.

"No," Steve answered curtly, and his hand returned to Aiden's groin. The Lieutenant's jaw clenched and his face contorted in an expression of pure horror and disbelief. Steve, seeing his effect on the Marine, ran his tongue up Aiden's jaw.

"You fucker!" John screamed, but did not move. He knew what Steve would do to Aiden if he moved.

"Sir, down!"

John didn't think, just did as he was told and dropped to the floor. An unfamiliar energy blast flew over his head and hit Aiden and Steve, engulfing them in a blue light. The alien and human jerked, then began to fall, Steve backwards, Aiden forwards. John swiftly caught his Lieutenant and dragged him out of the cell as soldiers swarmed in and surrounded the Wraith.

In the hallway, John knelt beside Aiden's supine form and held his face in his hands. "Aiden? Aiden, can you hear me?"

The younger man groaned, and his night-colored eyes fluttered open. "Sir?" Aiden whispered. "What happened?"

"We were saved, that's what happened," John said with a smile.

To Be Concluded...


	2. Semblance Of Control

Series: Remote Control

Title: Ch. 2: Semblance Of Control

Author: Damion Starr

E-mail: 

URL: 

Archive: Area 52, Pegasus Gate, WWOMB, Wraithbait

Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis

Category: Slash, HC

Rating: R

Pairing: Aiden/Steve, Aiden/John, Aiden/Other

Summary: You can't stay in control of every situation.

Warnings: Slash, non-con, language, and fluff

Season/Episode: Season 1, "Poisoning The Well"

Spoilers: "Poisoning The Well"

John slowly entered the Infirmary, afraid of what he may find. However, he was only met with Carson. "Hey Doc," John whispered without meaning to. "How's he doing?"

"Physically, he's fine," Carson whispered as well. "A little tired, but that's to be expected with those who come into contact with the Wraith,"

"And...mentally?" John grimaced as the words left his mouth. Honestly, he didn't want to know, because he knew, he just didn't want to hear it in medical terms.

Carson glanced around and licked his lips, moving closer to the Major before he responded. "He's in bad shape, Major. This has never happened to him before, and he's pretty shaken up about it,"

John nodded. That's what he was afraid of. "Can I talk to him?"

"You can try, but make it quick. He needs his rest," Carson said apologetically, then left.

John hesitated before he crossed the dimly lit, and empty, makeshift hospital. Aiden occupied the last bed on the left. He sat with his knees drawn to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his chin resting on his knees. He stared, blankly and unblinking, at the mattress.

"Aiden?" John asked softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. The young Marine showed no sign of recognition. "Aiden, it's-" John reached out to touch his Lieutenant's arm, but stopped when Aiden flinched away. Hurt flashed over the Major's features, but he let his hand fall to the bed. "Aiden, I..." Sheppard started, then trailed off. He sighed, heavily, and bowed his head. "I'm sorry," John whispered finally, his voice cracking in the process, before he fled from the Infirmary.

"Sir?" John nearly bulldozed over Sergeant Eugene Bates outside the door.

"Sorry," John mumbled and ducked his head.

"It's okay," Sheppard moved around him, but only got a few steps. "He's not doing so good, is he, sir?" John stopped, but didn't turn.

"No, he's not," He replied quietly.

They stood in silence for a long moment, then John heard Bates walk away, and the Infirmary door open. John, against his better judgement, turned. The door was left open. He hesitated, then quietly snuck over to the gaping doorway and looked in.

Bates sat on the edge of Aiden's bed, his fingertips lightly resting on the younger man's arm. John felt a pang of jealousy. "Aiden? Aiden, it's me, it's Gene," Bates said softly, imploringly. "Aiden, c'mon, you know me. Remember? Remember us?" John suddenly got the feeling that he was hearing something he really shouldn't, and he flattened himself against the wall beside the door. "We met at your parents' anniversary party. Our folks had been friends for years, but that was the first time we met. You smiled, and I thought it was the most beautiful smile in the galaxy...I was wrong...It was the most beautiful smile in two galaxies,"

John closed his eyes briefly. Definitely something he shouldn't.

"We were friends for a year before you came to me that night; soaking wet, crying...broken. I would've given anything to see your smile again," Gene sighed. "I messed up. I know that. I'm not asking for you back, Aiden. I'm just asking that you be okay. That's all," There was a lengthy silence, followed by: "I love you, Aiden...I guess I always will. I can't do anything about that," Gene spoke in a low, sad voice. It was a tone John had never heard on the soldier before, but knew all too well. Hello, heartbreak, my old friend. "I just want you to be happy, and if you think that Major Sheppard will make you happy, then I wish you the best,"

John was vaguely aware that Bates was still talking, but he didn't register the exact words. The hallway was spinning too much. Did Ford have a crush on him? Was that what Bates meant? Aiden- Ford and Bates had a history? John's mind reeled, but all those questions quickly disappeared when one appeared with startlingly crystal clarity: 'How do I feel about Aiden?'

"Good-bye, Aiden," Gene's final, gentle words, which held many other meanings, broke John's train of thought. A moment later, Gene exited the Infirmary.

"Hey," John greeted him casually, and Bates jumped. "I was just headed to the mess, but I hate to eat alone," John continued before Gene could speak, carefully keeping his voice and face neutral. "Care to join me?"

Gene smiled, albeit warily. "Sure."

Both men got only coffee and sat at a table in a fairly isolated area of the Mess Hall. It wasn't hard, since there were only about a dozen other people in there besides themselves. "I haven't got a chance to thank you yet," John said after a moment.

"For what?" Gene asked, confused.

"For saving us," John smiled for reasons unknown to himself.

"Oh," Gene looked down at the dark liquid in his mug, his face hot. "Just doing my job, sir,"

"Drop the sir. We're beyond that at this point," Gene winced, as if struck. John ignored that and leaned forward. "Look, we both know that I heard you in the Infirmary. We both also know that I'm not going to do anything about that, because that would make me a hypocrite," Bates blinked and looked up, surprised. John sighed heavily. "Look, the real reason I wanted to talk to you is because I thought you should know that...I..." Sheppard trailed off. What did he want to tell him? His brain picked the perfect moment to freeze up. John had absolutely no idea what to say, so he chose the simplest one: "I love him. And if he'll let me, I'm going to do everything I can to make him happy,"

"...I know," Gene replied quietly, holding his senior officer's gaze. "Sir, permission to speak freely?"

John didn't correct him. "Permission granted,"

"If you hurt him, if you break his heart, I will not rest until you have experienced misery twice that which you have caused him," Eugene Bates' voice was calm and unwavering, like his cold stare.

"If I hurt him, I deserve it,"

John sat on the edge of Aiden's bed. The Marine now lay with his back to his commanding officer, curled into the fetal position. Sheppard reached out to touch Ford's shoulder, but stopped, remembering Aiden's reaction last time, and let his hand fall to the bed. "Aiden?" John asked softly. "Aiden, c'mon say something, please. I know you can hear me," John waited a moment, but when he got no answer, sighed. "Well, maybe it's better if only I talk right now. I kind of have something hard to say," He began to pick at the stark white hospital sheets. "Aiden, I- uh- oh, shit," John groaned and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "Why does this have to be so hard?" He muttered to himself. "Aiden, I-" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Aiden, I love you. If you hate me now, I understand, and if you want to be transferred to another team, I'm okay with that, but I just had to tell you-" John started to ramble, but stopped when he felt someone's soft fingertips on his lips. He opened his eyes.

"John?" Aiden was now laying on his back, his fingers on his Major's mouth. "Just shut up and kiss me," John blinked, so Aiden moved his hand to the back of the other man's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. John froze for a moment, shellshocked and unsure of himself, then melted into Aiden's embrace.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't-" John started when they broke apart for air.

"Don't," Aiden interuppted. "Please, don't. Not right now. Later," John nodded, then kissed him again, moving to lay on the bed against the length of his Lieutenant's warm body and pulling Aiden into his arms.

When their kiss broke this time, the two men just lay there in silence for a long time, staring into each others' eyes while John stroked Aiden's cheek with his thumb.

"John?" Aiden finally you just hold me? Please?" Aiden's final words were barely audible, and his gaze dropped from John's as tears welled up in his ebony eyes.

John said nothing, just wiped the tears away, tenderly kissed Aiden's lips, and pulled the trembling younger man to him. Aiden curled up against him, resting his head on John's chest and gripping a handful of his shirt. The lights went out.

"I'll protect you. I promise," John said quietly after a moment.

"We'll protect each other."

And with that, they fell asleep.

The End


End file.
